Live Wire
by LordDarkus
Summary: My fourth Code Lyoko story. Code Lyoko and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, and Jaden are copyright of Moonscoop.


Live Wire

Harris, Lewis, and Jaden are in their history class on the topic of European history. While the teacher is giving a lecture, Harris tries to talk to Jaden behind him.

"Hey Jaden, how's Aelita's materialization program coming?" Harris whispered

"Not great, I can't find the right integrated algorithms to asses Aelita's digital structure and-" Jaden whispered back

"Yeah, you're boring us, can you cut to the chase." Lewis interrupted

"I can't make it so Aelita can be safely converted into a form that can come out of a scanner."

"Ok, Lewis. When did the French Revolution start?" the teacher asked and Lewis became nervous

"Uh...When war broke out." Lewis said and everyone laughed

The bell rang and everyone left the room. Harris and Lewis left for the lunchroom, grab their food and sits with Yumi while Jaden snuck into the dormitory building to go to his room to work on the materialization program. Lewis finishes his lunch and gets up.

"Hey Lewis, where are you going?" Harris asked

"I'm going to see how Jaden is doing on the program and see if he needs help." Lewis replied

"Ok, that's really nice of you." Yumi said

Lewis left the lunchroom and enters the dorm building. While walking through the hallway, he is seen by Jim.

"Hey, Ryo. What are you doing here?" Jim yelled

"Well, I…" Lewis said unnervingly

"You know that you are forbidden to enter this building during the school day; even during lunch. So 2 hours detention."

"What!" Lewis exclaimed and left the building

In his room, Jaden talks to Aelita on his computer.

"So Aelita, anything strange on Lyoko?" Jaden asked

"No, at least not in the desert region. I can look in another region, though." Aelita replied

"Ok, I will run a scan just to be safe." Jaden launches a program that examines all of the towers on Lyoko one by one to see if any of them are activated.

Aelita enters a tower, but goes to the side of the platform and throws herself off of it. She falls down and goes through a tunnel with data panels surrounding her. She rises up in another tower and exits in the forest region. Jaden then leaves for his next class. He arrives in his math class and sees Lewis with his head on his desk.

"What's up, Lewis?" Jaden asked

"He got busted by Jim when he was going to your room to see how you were doing. He got detention." Harris replied in Lewis' place

"Oh, sorry Lewis."

They go through their class and after the class Lewis goes to the library to serve his detention. While he was in the library, one of the outlets in the science building starts shooting out a lot of electricity and the plug comes alive, removes itself from the outlet and from the projector it was powering, and starts moving, controlled by XANA. Harris is in Jaden's room relaxing while Jaden talks to Aelita.

"Jaden, I think XANA might be awake." Aelita said

"Really? What makes you say that?" Jaden asked

"I felt some pulsations and heard the sound of monsters moving."

As Aelita said that, the tower scan program showed that there was an activated tower and almost immediately after that, Harris and Jaden heard screaming coming from outside. They look out the window and see people running from electrical wires that are moving and have electricity going in between the prongs of the plugs.

"Yikes, XANA is a wild card isn't he?" Harris remarked

"Yeah. We need to get to the factory fast." Jaden replied

"Ok, you call Yumi, I will try to get a hold of Lewis." Harris then called Lewis on his cell phone

Jim had confiscated Lewis' phone and it started ringing

"You know, that could be important." Lewis said

"What's important is that you stay down and shut up." Jim replied

Just as he said that, two live plugs busted through the door. Lewis and Jim took cover.

"We need to get out of here." Jim said in panic

"We should evacuate everyone into the gym, they should be safe there." Lewis suggested

"Good plan, Ryo. Let's do it." They run out the door

Harris and Jaden arrive at the manhole and Harris hangs up his cell phone.

"No good, I can't reach Lewis, we will have to go without him." Harris said as Jaden entered the sewer

Harris grabs his skateboard and Jaden grabs his scooter and they head to the factory passage. When the get to the factory, they take the elevator down to the computer lab and see Yumi waiting for them there.

"Good, you here Yumi. Get to the scanners." Jaden said and Harris and Yumi go into the elevator the scanner room

"The activated tower is in the polar region. Get ready"

"All right, let's go." Harris said and him and Yumi enter the scanners and the doors close

"Transfer, Harris." Jaden starts the process

"Transfer, Yumi."

"Scanner, Harris. Scanner, Yumi."

"Virtualization!"

Harris and Yumi are virtualized and land in the polar region. The polar region is a frigid place with many ice platforms and water in between these platforms. Small pieces of ice are scattered about the water and there are glaciers everywhere.

"You guys are here at last." Aelita runs to them

"Ok you guys, the activated tower is to the south." Jaden told them

They run to the south, following cables with red lights going through them. This is how XANA gets control of a tower. Jaden sees monsters heading for them

"Look out, five Hornets on your tail."

Hornets are round bodied, insectoid monsters and the only one of XANA's monsters that can fly. The have four sets of two wings, a large stinger coming out of the mouth, and are light green in coloration. They can shoot lasers from the abdomen. They start firing at them. Harris dodges by running, while Yumi does a back flip. Harris readies his blades.

"All right, lets show XANA a real air show." Harris said

Back at the school, Lewis and Jim get everyone to move into the gym; but the wires are trying to break through the door and windows.

"We need to insulate the doors and windows." Lewis suggested

"Ok, we will use the mats. Everyone, get these mats over the doors and windows, they will protect us."

While everyone is insulating the windows and doors, Lewis sneaks away, takes the boiler room passage into the sewers, and heads for the factory. On Lyoko, Harris destroyed one of the hornets by slashing it in half, and Yumi destroys another with her fan.

"That's two down; but where are the other three." Harris said and the other three do a gang attack on Yumi, devirtualizing her.

Yumi returns to the scanner collapsed and hits the floor of it. Lewis arrives at the computer lab.

"It's about time, Lewis." Jaden said

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." Lewis replied

"Whatever, get to the scanner room. Harris needs backup."

Lewis goes into the elevator and heads to the scanner room. Meanwhile, Harris is trying to defend Aelita from the Hornets. Just as they were about to attack together, a sword comes out of nowhere, destroys one of them and lands in the ground. Lewis then comes running to meet up with Harris and Aelita. He gets his sword out of the ground

"Great timing, bro. Leave the last two to me. Super sprint!" Harris dashes, jumps and destroys both Hornets simultaneously by spinning in the air.

"Come on, it's not too much further."

In the gym, the wires see they can't get in through a door or window. They fall back, as if they are retreating.

"Ha ha, look at them run away in fear." Jim said with much confidence

"I don't think they are running, I think that they are looking for another way in." Herb replied

The wires then go onto the roof and try to break through.

On Lyoko, Harris, Lewis, and Aelita are closing in on the activated tower. Jaden sees that it is guarded.

"Uh oh. That tower is guarded by two Krabes and a Megatank. XANA is really pulling out all of the stops."

"Cool, one Krabe for each of us and a Megatank to share. You ready, Lewis?" Harris said

"Lets do this, bro." He draws his sword and Harris readies his blades

Lewis runs straight into a Krabe, but jumps very high, lands on top of it, and drives his sword into the sign of XANA with maximum force. The Krabe explodes.

"Nice one, bro. Now its my turn." Harris sprints towards the other Krabe

"Blade spinner!" Harris holds his blades out above his head and spins like a drill

Harris spins toward the Krabe, ascended when he was directly underneath it, and goes right through its center, destroying it. He is then hit with a blast from the Megatank and is devirtualized.

"Oh no, Harris!" Lewis exclaimed

Lewis runs up to the Megatank and sees a very deep gap between the platform they were on and the one nearby.

"Jaden, there is this gigantic gap here, what's down there?" Lewis asked

"The digital sea." Jaden replied

"Digital sea?"

"Yes. Whatever you do, do not fall into it. If you do, you data will be dropped by the supercomputer and you will remain virtualized permanently."

"Yikes, sounds like a painful way to go." Lewis strategizes on how to destroy the Megatank

"Aelita, use your creativity to make a bridge to the other platform and destroy it on my mark."

"Ok, I hope you know what your doing." The angelic voice sounds, a bridge is created and Lewis runs across it as it is being completed. The Megatank follows him

"Wait for it." Lewis sees the Megatank behind him

"Now!" Lewis jumps and grabs the edge of the second platform.

Aelita makes the bridge disappear and the Megatank falls into the digital sea. When it lands in it, a bright column of white light comes up. Lewis pulls himself up onto the platform.

"Aelita, deactivate the tower quickly." Lewis said to Aelita

Aelita goes into the tower and walks to the center of the platform. Meanwhile, the wires have almost broken through the roof of the gym. Aelita rises to the upper platform and the interface appears. The wires have made a hole in the roof and fall into the gym, ready to attack. Aelita puts her hand on the interface and the code: Lyoko appears. The wires then stop moving. The data panels in the tower drop and a light comes up.

"Return to the past now." Jaden said and the light engulfed the area

Lewis is once again walking through the hallways of the dormitory building and is busted by Jim.

"Hey Ryo, what are you doing here?" Jim asked

"I know that I am not supposed to be here, but I left my math notebook in my room. I'm sorry for breaking the rules." Lewis replied

"Ok, you can go get your book. After that, I want you out of here pronto, you got that."

"Yes, no problem, Jim." Lewis goes to his room.


End file.
